From The Ashes
by DyrraDegan
Summary: With Malachor destroyed, the Exile has begun the rebuild of the Jedi Enclave. But some of her crew find themselves drawn away from the project. When all communication is cut off, the Exile and Atton take to the Hawk to discover their fate.LSFExile/BaoDur
1. Chapter 1

The Exile slumped backwards, closing her eyes and resting her head against the cool wall above the bottom bunk. She was retreating from the annoyance that had been bubbling up inside of her as she attempted to make a personal journal entry on her data pad. At least one failed effort had been made per day for last week and at the moment the device hung limply in her right hand, lazily tapping her side-swept legs.

…

Nothing.

The words refused to come.

The Starboard Dormitory of the Ebon Hawk had morphed into her own private space since Visas left. After the destruction of Malachor, the Miralukan Jedi had found the urge to visit the ruins of her homeworld impossible to resist. The Force sang to her to return, disrupting even the deepest of her meditations. After some deliberation she turned to her new master, the Exile for advice. While the call of the Force was strong, it was battling equally powerful guilty feelings within her. The crew of the Ebon Hawk had only begun the Enclave rebuild on Dantooine and Visas felt that she was abandoning their monumental task on a whim. The Exile worked with her in soft conversation, explaining that all creatures have a destiny through the Force, something that couldn't be ignored forever. With her full support and blessing, Visas finally departed for home, promising to return to Dantooine as soon as possible.

It seemed that complications arose about a week after her departure. A broken, static-filled message arrived at the Jedi Enclave. Most of the Miralukan's apologies were lost in waves of white noise that buzzed through the recording, but her intent was clear. The damage was unimaginable and far worse than anyone had predicted. Also, they were in desperate need of emergency technical help. They wanted to borrow the services of Bao Dur.

"…not more than…two weeks…promise…so sorry…" the recording hissed before it fizzled out entirely. The Exile had frowned, but sent her head technician on to help. She knew that Visas would never ask unless the situation was truly dire. The powerful Iridonian was well ahead of the game and had planned enough work to keep everyone busy for weeks.

The Enclave was a strange place without him. Everyone worked steadily throughout the day but in spite of the camaraderie, the Exile was surprised at how much she missed him. His quiet presence had become so familiar, so comfortable that she had taken its importance for granted. Bao Dur had always been there to support her, providing her with helpful technology regularly, modestly lending his expertise whenever he felt she needed it or just providing a quiet space for her to unwind. The garage of the Hawk had become a second home to her before the destruction of Malachor. The tension between Atton and Mical had reached a fevered pitch and she often retreated to his space. Sometimes he would lend an ear as she vented her frustrations. He never lost patience, never tired of her and offered solid, simple advice, concern reflecting in his warm, brown eyes. For the most part they worked silently on their own projects, each totally comfortable with the others presence.

"I just don't function when we're all fragmented like this…" the Exile mumbled to herself. Raising her datapad once more, she exhaled slowly and made a final attempt at an entry.

_It's been six weeks since Visas left us to return to Katarr and three weeks to the day since Bao Dur left to join her. Communication has been difficult, but never impossible except for the last four days. The morning updates have ceased to arrive and all attempts at contact have been met with silence. _

_I am aboard the Ebon Hawk, piloted by Atton Rand and am heading to investigate. In spite of the protests of Mical and Mira we are alone. The work on the rebuild can't stop, so I've left them behind to continue on with their tasks until I return. They have the aid of the droids and with Mandalore and his men on our side, our defences are second to none._

_That said, I have been filled with a growing disquiet. Over the months I have become closely bonded to the entire team, Bao, Visas, Atton, Mical, Mira, Mandalore and even the droids. This fragmentation of my crew has left me with an anxiety inside that I can't explain but it is always there in the background. Even in meditation I find it distracting but I am working very hard to ease it. The others seem unaffected and in spite of the serious nature of this trip, I am glad that they seem alright._

Saving the entry quickly, the Exile tucked the device back into her pouch and headed for the cockpit. Any re-read would result in a deletion so it was best to just leave things as they were.

"Hey there," Atton called casually. His hair was rumpled and standing up in multiple directions, his legs slung to the right. "You sleep yet?" he asked, cocking one hazel eye in her direction as he raked his long fingers through the black strands.

"Not yet," she replied, "I was trying to make a journal entry."

"Maybe if you tried sleeping, your brain might actually work for that stuff. What has it been now, three days?" The pilot's face showed absolutely no sign of concern whatsoever but the Exile knew better. She had his full attention which was rare in flight and practically unheard of this close to a landing.

"I'll be fine," she said casually, "I've stayed up longer and for stupider reasons. I'll probably nap later."

"Your call," Atton replied, "But strap yourself in, they're holed up in an old bunker close to a mountain slope. I don't have much space so this might get bumpy."

The Exile smiled and bit her tongue. A bumpy landing with Atton Rand at the helm wasn't exactly a new experience but she knew he was a damned good pilot. A lesser man would have destroyed the Hawk and everyone in it. Still she knew better than to tease him while he was concentrating.

Atton dipped below the clouds and they both started in their seats. The surface was completely barren. Brackish water flowed through grey-brown dusty terrain. Shells of former homes peppered the surface, dust clouds formed and dissipated, but she was unable to sense a single living thing. Nihulus had destroyed life on the surface without firing a single shot. Nothing had survived, not the meanest plant, not the tiniest insect. The emptiness made the pit of her stomach grow cold and she sat in silence for the remainder of the landing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Exile headed down the ramp, lightsaber in hand as her pilot followed close behind, weapons drawn. The sun was beginning to dip behind the bleak horizon and neither of them could guess what awaited them in the bunker. Once inside, they headed towards the glow of artificial lighting that beckoned from the other end of the narrow corridor.

"My Master," Visas called from within, "Welcome!"

Stepping into the light both Master and Pilot soon holstered their weapons. There didn't seem to be any trouble at all. Visas stood in front of a large control panel as two other Miralukans bustled about, tools in hand and a distinct purpose in their strides.

"Visas," the Exile breathed, relief evident in her voice, "What happened? It's been four days…nearly five!"

"I apologize," she replied softly, "Our equipment is in poor condition and our communications array failed nearly a week ago. Bao Dur has been working hard to get it online once more with the parts we've scavenged but it has taken some time. We do expect it to be functional again tomorrow but I apologize for the distress this must have caused you."

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said, "Where is he?"

"In the back chamber and you may want to let him know that you are here. He has worked very long hours since the array went down and I think he may relax somewhat once he knows that you are aware of our fate."

"I'll see to it," the Exile said as she turned towards Atton, "Will you go to the Hawk and let Mical know what's happened? I don't want another rescue party sent out tomorrow if he doesn't hear from us. Visas, please go with him and take any supplies you might need."

"I'm on it," the pilot drawled as Visas nodded, turning they made their way back towards the tunnel entrance.

The Exile said a brief hello to the other workers and headed towards the back of the bunker. The space was very tight with thick concrete walls and small rooms. The area beyond the Miralukans held piles of spare parts, tools and weapons, beyond that lay a cramped sleeping quarters. Some bare mattresses lay, strewn about the room along with one bunk bed against the wall. Opposite, a small galley filled the remaining wall of the room complete with a small eating surface, chairs, a portable burner and lockers for food storage.

Moving beyond, the Exile passed through the final door and ascended about 10 steps into the communications room. It was small, but the east end had an open space on the top that allowed the sunset to streak into the room, dappling the floor in a soft orange and rose glow. Bao Dur stood facing the north wall in as familiar a stance as she had ever seen aboard the Hawk. His strong shoulders were hunched, his jaw squared and dark brown eyes entirely focused on the panel of delicate connections in front of him. The blue glow from his arm reflected over his work, as he pushed to completion.

The Exile felt a sudden flush of heat inside as a smile played at her lips. She had almost forgotten how attracted she'd been to the young tech when he'd first joined the crew of the Hawk. Their companionable silence in the garage had come at the price of meditation and the occasional cold shower in the beginning. It would seem that the weeks apart had rekindled something within and she tried to ignore how her body reacted when she looked at him. Watching him work in such intensity was almost a narcotic. She closed her eyes, feeling the anxiety drain from her body. He was safe.

A slight rustling noise drew her back from her reverie. The Zabrak had turned, his powerful frame backlit by the blaze of sunset and his eyes locked on her. She smiled companionably, waiting for the casual greeting she usually received upon entering his space, but for once he didn't say a word. He put down his macrofuser, crossed the floor and pulled her into a warm hug. Shocked, the Exile slowly lifted her forearms, blushing as she rested her hands gently on his broad back and tingling when she felt his chin brush the top of her head. It was an uncharacteristic move for the Tech. He was perhaps the least physically affectionate individual she'd ever met and he'd certainly never touched her before. Not even an accidental brush when he helped her at the workbench on the Hawk.

Her concern grew as they pulled back gently from their embrace. Bao Dur was utterly exhausted. His eyes were red and swollen, his shoulders slumped and any expression on his part seemed to require a real effort. The Exile doubted that he had slept at all since the array went down.

"What is it?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'm so sorry, General," he replied, "I wasn't fast enough…I wanted to get this thing up and running to save you the trip out here or at least to warn you. You probably worried…I'm just glad you got here before nightfall."

"It's alright Bao," she said, "But what did you need to warn me about?"

"This planet isn't the same at night," he began, "Nihilus touched the surface of this world with darkness. All life shriveled and died but it didn't stop there. The water is…poisoned with radiation. The oceans, the rivers, even the rain kills wherever it falls. That's why the surface is so barren…nothing can grow here. But at night the darkness just magnifies…somehow…it's hard to explain. The air is clean, the soil is fine but the negativity is everywhere. We've all had nightmares and we're all tired. We try not to talk to each other too much after dark because even minor disagreements become major just a little too quickly. We do know that it isn't so bad when we're all together. That's why we put all our mattresses in the same room. I was worried that you'd come here on your own and take the brunt of the darkness. I wanted to warn you…please…make sure that you and Atton stay with us at night. There's space…"

The Exile noticed Bao wavering slightly as his voice trailed off and she wondered if he'd had a decent nights sleep since he arrived. "Are you almost done here?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "All that's left is a quick test and we'll be up and running again. I'll be done in ten minutes or so."

"Good," she said, "If a test is all that's required, let me do that. I need to speak to the Enclave anyhow and you can go rest all the sooner."

He hesitated for a moment, nodded and turned towards the stairs, brushing her hand with his own as he went. Feeling her cheeks burn once more, she headed to the array and began entering the sequence that would initiate the test.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thought I'd find you in here…"

The Exile opened her eyes and peered over her shoulder, eyeing her pilot who was leaning casually against the doorframe. Since her successful test of the Communications array she had been sitting in meditation, facing the open slash in the concrete. The brilliant sunset was quickly falling away to night and the soft orange light bathed both him and the room in a strange glow. Soon there would be nothing left but stars. The way the light played upon Atton was amusing to her, it blurred his outline slightly. It was almost as if he'd become a painted figure instead of the man he was. His hair flashed glowing auburn strands among the black and his eyes sparked a bright green.

"That took a while," she said, "Did Visas get everything she needed?"

"And then some," he replied, "I figured that they'll be here a while so I gave them everything. We can restock easily enough when we get back to Dantooine. They were really fired up about the extra medpacs and blankets though. It's supposed to get pretty cold here at night."

"I heard," she said, "Did you hear anything else about night time in this place?"

"Yeah. Actually that's what I came here to talk to you about…" he began.

The Exile raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging him to continue.

"Well, you know me. That sort of stuff doesn't bother me…I mean especially since that old witch ate it on Malachor. But I want you to remember what I taught you. Close off, protect yourself and get some good sleep tonight. Also, would you be alright here for a couple of days…I mean without me?" he asked.

"I suppose so…why?"

"Well, Visas is on a water purification kick." he said, "She's got some big plans and needs a couple of parts that can be kind of tricky to get a hold of if you don't know where to look. Fortunately, I know where to look. I'll be two days, in and out, what do you say?"

The Jedi Master paused for a moment, mulled it over and replied, "I think that I would be more useful here than in whatever underbelly you are choosing to crawl through…go, use any credits you need and don't lose my ship!"

Atton slung his hands out to the side, tossing his head slightly and grinning devilishly, "YOUR ship? Lady, I am the best and last hope that bucket of bolts has. If it's gone then that means I'm gone…and all that's better than having you at the helm…"

The pilot ducked sharply, laughing as a medpac flew past his head.

"Alright," the Exile replied, chuckling, "Get the hell out of here…and Atton?"

He stopped, mid-turn and looked at his Master quizzically.

"Be safe." she said, her voice a firm but gentle command.

His smile softened, he held her gaze for a moment and he was gone.

The Exile stood, stretching out the kinks in her legs and listening to the satisfying crack her knees made. The open concrete slash at the end appeared to be protected by some sort of field and the rest of the room was secure. Making her way out, she closed the door tightly behind her and headed back down the stairs into the common area. It was brightly lit with a lantern on the table and the blankets from the Hawk were folded up in a neat pile on the chair next to it. Bao Dur was already sleeping heavily on one of the two bare mattresses on the east wall and she shivered slightly. The temperature was already beginning to drop.

Crossing to the table, the young master pulled a blanket from the top of the pile and shook it out gently. The Hawk always had a ready supply of military style blankets. They were lightweight and silky, easy to pack and incredibly warm even when wet. Moving back towards the sleeping tech she covered him and his disconnected prosthetic carefully, holding her breath so as not to disturb him. He was very different when he slept. In waking life, Bao Dur was very intense, continually focused on whatever he set his attentions too and it reflected in his face. But in sleep he was the embodiment of peace. She traced the outline of his jaw with her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn slightly as she realized she was staring.

The sound of approaching footsteps jarred her attention and she released the blanket, standing quickly and turning away from him. A moment later Visas entered the room followed by her two Miralukan technicians.

"Good evening Master," Visas said cordially, opening one of the food lockers and removing some rations, "Will you join us for a meal before bed?"

"Bed?" she replied, "Already?"

"We've found that the earlier you sleep, the better it is. Attempting to sleep later at night is a wasted effort." Visas began, as the technicians dressed the table and sat, "Forgive me, I have been meditating since my arrival, trying to pinpoint the dark source that bubbles up at night and I have been unsuccessful. It is an odd sensation of despair, loneliness, anxiety and anger that just…grows as the night wears on. It makes it impossible to sleep in the hours before dawn."

"Well..." the Exile said, dropping into a chair and grabbing a packet, "If it's impossible to sleep, why not work at night and sleep during the day?"

Visas lowered her head slightly and slid into a chair, "We tried that once after we arrived and it was worse. No one could concentrate, everyone was on edge and our tempers worsened because it seemed impossible to do even the simplest things correctly."

The Exile paused for a moment, chewing slowly and eyeing the top of the lockers as she thought. The dark side certainly worked in a myriad of mysterious ways. Nothing surprised her anymore, but when she probed the room the results were…odd. The sun had set, but she couldn't feel the slightest negative sensation coming from the planet itself. No depression, no fear, no anxiety, nothing at all. In fact, something about the surface felt familiar, almost comfortable. What was surprising is that she could feel the stress level in her dinner companions rising. It was unmistakable. But there seemed to be no cause.

They ate in silence as the young Master mulled the problem over in her mind. The sound of the others clearing away the empty packs brought her attention back to the present. "I'm sorry, but I've been thinking over everything you said," she began, "As it's my first night I'm afraid I don't have a solution just yet, but I'd like for you all to go to bed and I'll stay up for a bit. I hope that I'll know more in the morning."

"As you wish, master," Visas replied cordially, "And, good night."

With that, the Miralukans took a blanket each and retired to the South wall, the technicians in the bunk bed and Visas on the mattress behind them. For her part, the Exile sat at the table and updated her journal. The thoughts came easily and the entry was well organized and satisfying for the first time in weeks.

"_I think it's because I know where everyone is" _she wrote,_ "I know that they're all safe and I can reach them in an instant if I need too. There's something to be said for the clarity and productivity that peace of mind can bring."_

Saving the entry, she checked her chronometer. It was still early but the temperature had dropped further and her companions were beginning to thrash in their sleep.

"Strange that you can all feel this and I can't…" she whispered.

Reaching for the chair on her right, she grabbed a blanket and stood, crossing the floor to the only remaining mattress north of Bao Dur's head. Sitting she crossed her legs, pulled off her boots and took down her hair, ruffling it out like a warm mane around the edge of her face. Drawing the silky cover around her shoulders, she covered everything from the neck down and tucked the ends in under her feet. From that point onwards and well into the night she dropped into a meditative state. Through the Force, she reached out, searching for any clue or sign as to what was disturbing the others. When her efforts turned up nothing, she refocused on trying to soothe them as they slept. Eventually they all seemed to settle, relaxing into a deep and solid sleep.

The Exile's head bobbed sharply and she shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Her chronometer read 3:00am and she had been meditating for a little over seven hours.

"That has to be a decent sleep for you all," she thought hazily, "I think I'm done for the night. It's officially before dawn now and I can't feel a thing. There's nothing…"

With that, she wriggled to the right slightly and slumped down gently on her left side. She felt strands of her hair fall over Bao's head but she was too tired to care. Within moments she was out.


End file.
